1. Field of the Invention
The present apparatus and system relate generally to conditioning gas for use in instrumentation. More specifically, the apparatus and system relate to filtering, heating, and regulating natural gas such that the gas is suitable for use in instrumentation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, chemical and manufacturing plants use clean, dry compressed air to run their instrumentation. In remote locations such as a natural gas pipeline field, however, compressed air is either not readily available or cost prohibitive. Accordingly, it has been desirable to use available, cost effective gas to run the instrumentation. In the case of a natural gas pipeline field, the available, cost effective gas is natural gas. Before the natural gas can be used in the instrumentation it must be conditioned.